The person that lies beneath
by Kimmy-MT-Gates
Summary: Lila isn't really who she says she is. When she was 14 the Rumancek people accepted her after her mother died. She moved in with her best friend Destiny hoping to have a new life. She didn't want any trouble but Roman and Peter around everything changes. I'm not sure what I want the pairing to be yet


**I fell In love with Hemlock Grove and decided to make a little fanfic I don't own Hemlock Grove yada yada yada I hope you guys enjoy review if you want more :)**

Lila Rumancek stood in front of the mirror adjusting the grey off the shoulder shirt her friend Destiny had given her to wear for her first day at Pemrose high school. Lila wasn't a real Rumancek like Destiny but only the real Rumancek's knew who she was and for that she was grateful. Her real Identity was to die with her. Lila had met Destiny and her family when she was 14 and her mother was dying they brought her in and a year later Destiny moved out. After 2 years living without Destiny her best friend Lila finally was a loud to move in with her.

"Lila would you stop you look hot!" Destiny said smiling at her.

"I look like you." She chuckled pulling the hem of her shorts she thought were too short.

"Come on girl your hot show it." Destiny said grabbing her keys and bag. "Let's go before you're late"

Lila walked into her first class it was the first day and she was already late. She took the only empty seat next to a large girl with her head bowed. She noticed that the girl had a deformity but that didn't matter at all to Lila. Lila greeted her with a small smile before the teacher hushed everyone and started introductions. Lila went through a couple classes bored out her mind. She was walking to another class when she was tripped.

"Fuck." She yelled hitting the title.

"Look it's the new gypsy slut." One boy said smirking to his friend. Lila got up and ignored him.

"Be careful Bret I hear gypsy bitches set curses on people." The guy's friend quipped.

"Leave her alone." An electronic voice spoke.

"What are you going to do gigantor?" Bret said spitting at Shelly. Lila turned to him she was fuming she didn't give a damn if they messed with her but Shelly didn't deserve it. Lila Turned towards Bret and punched him in the face.

"Bitch!" the other kid spat shoving Lila against a locker.

"Back the fuck off." A different kid came in he was tall and skinny. He had his dark hair slicked back his green eyes darkened with anger that made even Lila tense. The two boys just walked away without an argument. The guy walked over to Shelly and smiled at her. "Are you alright?" Shelly nodded.

"I'm going to uh go I'll see you later Shelly." Lila said smiling as she said walking away. Lila stepped into her last class and sat down. The strange guy from earlier walked in and grinned at her. He walked over and sat in the seat next to her.

"Hello. I didn't quite get your name earlier. I'm Roman Godfrey and you are?" He asked.

"Hi I'm Lila." She said quietly.

The rest of her day went by without incident and Destiny picked her up. Lila and Destiny didn't notice Roman watching them. There was something about her that had peaked his interest. She was very different from him.

"I have awesome news guess who is moving back to town?" Destiny said with a huge smile.

"Who?" She asked imitating her friend's excitement.

"Lynda and Peter!" the older girl announced. Lila had only met them a few times but they were very kind to her.

"That's great!" She said pretending to be excited living around a bunch of people that knew she wasn't one of the family made her nervous. She was always afraid of the questions she'd get asked.

Lila lay in her bed and sighed working on her 'getting to know you' homework. When she was finished she pushed her papers and went to sleep dreading tomorrow. She woke up earlier and showered. She decided on wearing something that was more her. She didn't have many options since she had owned very little it was part of the gypsy life she had been accepted into. She settled for a black t-shirt and blue jeans. When she arrived at school she was met near the entrance by what she could only describe as a hairy dude.

"Lila!" He yelled pulling her into a hug.

"Hello Peter I didn't even recognize you." She said touching his scruffy face. "You grew out your hair I like it." She smiled.

"You're a lot taller now kid." Peter joked he was only a few months older than Lila but he'd never let her forget it. "And what happen to your hair?" he asked referring to the green streaks that ran through her jet black hair.

"It was boring I wanted to spice it up." She smiled as the bell rang they said their goodbyes and headed off to class. Lila sat next to Shelly again.

"Morning Shel!" She said happily to the girl.

"Good morning." Shelly's electronic voice played.

"You look so cute today!" Lila said and she could almost swear the girl's cheeks went a light blue color. She shook it off and the teacher walked in. After class Lila walked with Shelly they passed Peter and she waved.

"Hey sis." Roman said coming up behind Shelly.

"I have to go I'll see you at lunch Shel!" Lila said hurrying off to her next class she didn't want to admit it but Roman gave her a strange vibe.

Roman sat at the dinner table with his mother and sister. He loved his sister to death but his mother was a different story.

"And? Have we got anything more enlightening to report from our first day of school?" Olivia asked.

"There are two new kids. They're gypsy cousins I here this girl's been spreading all these crazy rumors about him. The guys say the new girl is a total slut. I think they're related to that guy in the trailer by the river. The girl doesn't seem like a gypsy though she's very quiet." Roman said.

"Filth." His mother spat and Shelly shifted awkwardly she really liked the new girl she was very kind. She couldn't wait to tell her uncle about her.

The next day at school was tense news of a girl being murdered was spread and people were full of tears. Rumors were spreading about Peter being a werewolf and Lila was getting dirty looks everywhere she went. After school Lila went with Peter down to where the body was found. He'd asked her to join him. Lila knew he was a werewolf but also knew he'd never hurt anyone.

"What did it feel like?" Romans voice asked behind them they both turned. Roman had thought peter was alone he didn't expect to see Lila.

"What did what feel like?" Peter asked.

"Killing that girl." Roman said causing Lila's eyes to widen.

"I didn't kill her. I figured it was you." Peter said and it finally hit Lila why she felt that Roman was strange. He was an upir.

"Why the hell would you think Peter killed someone? It's because we're gypsy isn't it?" Lila spat.

"People say he's a werewolf." Roman said.

"Do you believe every rumor that you hear?" Peter asked.

"Are you sure it wasn't you?" Roman asked.

"Of course it wasn't him! God damn idiot." Lila snapped she was very angry and Peter didn't know why.

"You could try to contain your disappointment." Peter said watching Roman's face fall.

"Then who was it?" Roman asked as if Peter would know

"Bear? Cougar? Creative suicide?" Lila elbowed peter in the side when he said that. They stood there awkwardly till Roman spoke again.

"It's weird. I knew her- I didn't like I know her- I know her but I'd see her at parties and stuff. She liked my car." Lila rolled her eyes at his rambling.

"It's a nice car." Peter shrugged.

"I also knew your uncle Vince." Roman continued and Lila tuned him out like it fucking mattered that this Upir piece of shit knew their family. "What's it like living like you people?"

"Here that Peter we're a different fuckin species now!" Lila snapped earning a glare from Roman.

"I guess there's always something over the hill I gotta see. Lila doesn't really move much she doesn't even stay with us she Lives with my cousin." Peter said. The police showed up and Roman said he'd take care of it.

"What's wrong with you?" Peter asked Lila.

"Nothing." Lila shrugged and Roman walked up to us after playing a mind trick on the cops. It made Lila shutter. Romans nose started to bleed as he walked back up to them. Peter said goodbye to Lila and started to walk away she tried to follow Peter when Roman grabbed her arm.

"What's your problem with me?" Roman asked.

"Nothing. Godfrey." Lila spat. Roman grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Tell me." Roman demanded but Lila could keep herself from what he was trying to do she'd been through it enough. His nose bled and Lila reached her hand up and wiped away the blood.

"It doesn't work on me Roman." She smirked. He leaned down and kissed her forcefully. He was so taken by her. The way her hair fell down to her shoulders and her simple curve. Her grey eyes were enough to make him made with god only know what he was feeling for her. She pulled away from him and looked up into his green eyes and for a moment she could feel what he was feeling. She pressed her lips to his again and he slid his hand up to his shirt. In that moment when she felt his hand on her breast she remembered what he was. "I have to go." She whispered and she walked away leaving Roman just standing there at a crime scene with a hard on.

"Fuck" he whispered to himself.


End file.
